praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Paula Zakker
Paula Zakker is a fictional character in the Reshan television series Havershom, portrayed by Donatela Levjo. She was the show's eighth protagonist, being the central character of season eight, and was a major character from season one until season eight. Characterization Unlike her friends, Paula is much less free-spirited and is neurotic about many things. She acts as a mother figure within her friend group, frequently organizing things and making sure that everybody is okay. She can oftentimes get overwhelmed and doesn't handle stress very easily. Paula frequently isn't involved in drama within the group, or even outside of it, and tries to remain neutral in conflict. Paula is a classic overachiever, who stresses about many things within her life. In season six, she is elected school president, which causes a great deal of stress for her. She often takes on more than she can handle, studying a rigorous program at school, participating in a number of school extracurriculars, playing bass guitar in a band, and also working as a football referee for children. However, she is very unsure of what she actually wants to do in life, which is a major source of stress for her. Character history Paula was born on 27 April 1995 in the Holsbask borough of Hederhelm. She has an younger brother by four years, Franky, who she has a poor relationship with. Her father works in business, while her mother is a nurse. Paula grew up in an upper-middle class household and studies a natural sciences program at Marina Peffel School. Seasons 1–2 Paula is introduced as the neurotic and motherly friend of Lukas Titjansk. She is welcoming of Veronica Zeffermann, but does not have a large role in the season. Paula continues to have a small role in season two, mainly acting as support for other characters and their storylines. Seasons 3–4 Season three sees Paula continue with a smaller role, but it is somewhat expanded upon, being that she's one of Lise Kappel's best friends. Season four sees Paula continue in a small role as in previous seasons, and she largely acts as support. Seasons 5–6 In season five, Paula's role continues in how it was in previous seasons. She supports removing Malina Sandsk from the friend group, but does not outwardly express her opinion. Season six sees Paula in a small role yet again. She chooses not to get in the middle of the drama between Klara Hagmann and Nicola Martinja. However, it is mentioned that she has been elected school president for the upcoming year. Seasons 7–8 Paula's role in season seven is small again. As the season is focused on a separate friend group, she is seen only occasionally. Paula's role is greatly expanded in season eight, as she is the protagonist. Most of the season consists of Paula's attempts to be accepted into the medicine program at the University of Resha, in addition to her campaign for fammi messiah, after she is chosen to be the "fammi president" of her friend group. Ultimately, she is both rejected from the University of Resha due to a failing grade in a history class she took in her first year, and loses the fammi messiah election. She receives comforting from her mother, who helps her discover that she never actually wanted to be a doctor, and that it was just what she thought she was supposed to do. Eventually, Paula decides to take a gap year and reapply for university the next year, deciding to travel the continent by herself in order to discover who she really is. Paula's season generally depicts teenage stress and discovering who you really are as a person. Other versions In international versions, Paula only appears in the Gregus remake, where she is called "Tasza Sava" and is portrayed by Bettina Czaczka. She does not appear in the Velkanian or Loghtian remakes. Category:Fictional Reshan people Category:Havershom characters Category:Fictional characters from Hederhelm Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011 Category:Fictional marijuana users